Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3575890-20140905015003
Top 15 16 Anime Characters (In no specific order) 1) Kyo Sohma Kyo is one of the most dynamic characters you will ever see in an anime. At a first glance, he just seems like a hotheaded delinquent with not a whole lot of self restraint, but it's soon apparent that his behavior stems from crippling loneliness, desperation for acceptance, self-loathing, and a deep-rooted inferiority-complex instilled from a lifetime of derision and alienation. Underneath that hard-edged veneer of snark and ferocity, is a very sensitive and vulnerable young man who just yearns to be loved. 2) Hayama Akito This kid is a little shit. He starts off as a delinquent and school bully and he grows into a really good person through the friendship and love of a girl who touches his life and changes it (and him) for the better, but no matter the development he undergoes throughout the series, and it's a lot, he never stops being his rude, sarcastic self. So why do I love him so much? Well for one, he's hilarious. He's so unapologetically obnoxious and pisses everyone off which makes for the most comic interactions between him and well...everyone. He's withdrawn and comes off as cold, but when he can actually bring himself to care for someone, he loves deeply, intensely, and unconditionally and is fiercely protective of those people. And he undergoes such a tremendous spiritual journey. He's deeply, beautifully flawed right to the end. 3) Mikasa Ackerman I've already explained why I love Mikasa many times, so I'll keep this brief. I love her because she's badass and awesome without being a god-modded Mary Sue. Her strength and skill set surpass that of her peers', but not without it making an iota of sense as Mikasa has been predisposed as a protector for as long as she's had Eren in her care. She's extraordinarily strong and gifted, but she was moulded into that role since childhood. Her conditionless love for Eren and how she'd go to any extremes for him is my favorite quality about her. 4) Hikari Sakishima Ugh, I fucking love Hikari so much. We got off to a bit of a rough start, but he is easily my favorite NagiAsu character now. He is so passionate, headstrong, caring, and raw. He wears his heart completely on his sleeve and though he puts up this front of strength and confidence, he harbours such insecurity and is so vulnerable. When he's conflicted or overwhelmed, you can positively feel the emotions at war with each other pulsating off him. He's unapologetically emotional and loving. No character on this show feels as deeply, intensely, wholly, and unconditionally more than him. He's definitely the most flawed of the whole group, as well as the most relatable and real IMO. 5) Louise de la Valliere Louise is basically Taiga, but with pink hair and the ability to wield magic. There's really no other way of putting it. They are the same person right down to the men they love and the way they treat them. They're hardass, but sensitive. Impulsive with their actions, but conscientious with their hearts. Brazen, but painfully shy at times too. Exude an air of arrogance and self-importance, but harbor deep insecurities. They're walking, talking paradoxes, and it's beautiful. 6) Taiga Aisaka Already described her above, basically. 7) Sae Kashiwaga This bitch is basically the Kathryn Merteuil of anime and I fucking love her. She is evil incarnate hard packed into a seemingly sweet, innocent young girl, but she's a pathological psychopath, narcissist, and megalomaniac. She's responsible for 90 percent of the drama that goes on in the anime that makes it an entertaining watch. In addition, she also provides a lot of the comic relief as she's fucking hilarious. 8) Naru Narusegawa MY FIRST EVER ANIME QUEEN FROM MY FIRST EVER ANIME. Where do I begin with Naru; she's basically the embodiment of everything I love in a female character without being a perfect Mary Sue. On one hand, she's fierce, brilliant, strong-willed, level-headed, and driven, but on the other, she's vulnerable, stubborn, emotional, prone to vulnerability, and insecure. She can be sweet, but she possesses incredible mental, emotional, and physical strength and will not hesitate to use that strength to drop kick a bitch's ass to the moon if they fuck with her. 9) Finn Fish I don't quite know how to describe Finn without spoiling the very twists to her story that make her such an interesting and dynamic character, but in summation; Finn is a miniature-sized angel-in-training who is working towards becoming a full-fledged angel. Her story seems pretty clear-cut, but nothing is actually as it seems. While she is every bit as sweet as she looks, she's revealed to be an extremely ambiguous and complex character with a history of moral hang-ups as more about her past and background is uncovered. 10) Yuri Nakamura Yet another tsundere on this list. I'm so transparent in my character preferences. XD I can't help myself though. Yuri is just such an awesome character. On the surface she's bold, brilliant, and all around badass, but deep down, she's still that vulnerable, scared little girl that witnessed the slaughter of her family and as the result is so terrified of loss, she goes to any measures necessary to assure her and her friends stay together in the afterlife, even if it means them all being trapped in an eternal limbo never to be at peace. It's horribly selfish, but comes from such a place of raw emotion, reactivity, and humanity laying bare the soul of her character. 11) Chi Chi is what I like to call an anomaly. She is a loli archetype that is every bit as cute, sweet, and innocent as the rest without being dull as dish water or underwhelming dimensionlessless. She's a paradox in the form of a human-robot with the ability to feel emotion and love beyond what is able of most humans despite being made of machinery with the inner workings of a computer. 12) Akira Takizawa Oh good god, Akira is basically the embodiment of everything I want in a man, lol. He's courageous, intelligent, kind, earnest, passionate, personable, loyal, and altruistic. I loved the air of mystery that surrounded his character throughout basically the entire series. Trying to make sense of who he was and what he was about before the pieces came together was the best part of my viewing experience of this anime. 13) Haruko Kamio Haruko is one of those characters that you're awestruck by how cool and badass she is from the moment she's first introduced, but you don't LOVE her until she's explored beyond her surface personality. She's tough, eccentric, outspoken, and independent, and it's subtly implied that she suffers from an alcohol addiction. Although she clearly loves her niece Misuzu, whom she was forced to raise when Misuzu was only a small child, she doesn't show particularly strong maternal feelings towards the girl in the beginning. In fact, at first she comes off as an irresponsible and immature guardian that prioritizes self indulgent fun over her parental responsibilities. However, towards the end of the series, she begins to show a kinder, gentler side towards Misuzu and grows to be an amazing mother figure to her earning her a spot in my top 15. 14) Lucy Lucy is one of my favorite anime antiheroines of all time. She's as complex as they come with her split personality comprised of two polarizing sides - a sweet and gentle girl and on the opposite side of the spectrum, a ruthless, blood-thirsty mass murderer. But even her mass murdering alter ego is easy to empathize with when you consider the torture and degradation she's been subjected to by humans for a good chunk of her life. In fact, people have treated her so horribly, you almost want to root for her because the people she kills are no better, if not more subhuman than her. 15) Ran Kotobuki Ladies and gentlemen - THE QUEEN. I don't know how else to describe Ran Kotobuki other than dubbing her the Beyoncé of anime. Ran is the ultimate heroine. Despite being just an ordinary girl, she's extraordinary without being nauseatingly perfect. In fact, she's so far from that it's not even funny. She's obnoxious, self centered, vain, impulsive, and spoiled, but all of this manages to come together to create a flawed but nonetheless very loveable girl. In spite of her many faults, Ran has so many great qualities that balance the bad. Combining strength with sass and style, she's an inspirational natural-born leader, She stands up for the underdogs, she's bold, stylish, fiercely protective, tough as nails, unapologetic and real. One of my favorite examples of a heroine who can be every bit as tough and influential as a male without needing to compromise her femininity. 16) L I cannot explain my love for L without getting into copious detail. That won't be necessary though because I've done it already here: http://ask.fm/Danixcalifornia/answer/106444856813